A fight for the Ages!
by Already-Lost-It
Summary: Basically fights between Hellsing and Kuroshitsuji characters...with a plot! I'm gonna need some feedback on this one so please tell me what you think. Rated M for safety, violence, and language.
1. A short introduction

**This idea just would not leave me alone. I recently finished watching Hellsing Ultimate and…yeah it was badass so I thought of this. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Kuroshitsuji nor Hellsing Ultimate**

People live in a world where darkness and light are in a constant war. Weather its when people kill each other or when the very agents of light and dark collide, either against each other or themselves. It can happen in the same place or between two alternate versions of the same world. This is one such fight.

A fight between two alternate versions of the city of London. Specifically between two immortals who gladly crush all in their way to get to their goal. Who both willingly serve a human master and aid them in their own quest.

Alucard the original vampire, known as Nosferatu, Count Dracula, and the No-Life King. A man who can terrorize the world with his mere existence and will haunt the nightmares of those who see him. Donned in a crimson Victorian coat and red tinted sunglasses, Alucard is a sight straight out a nightmare. His pistols are always loaded and he is always eager to use them. He will do whatever it takes to follow his master's orders. He will kill anyone who gets in his way and will destroy all who threaten his master.

Sebastian Michaels is a demon who serves a butler. Subtler than most would expect and has impeccable manner that is so rarely seen. Wearing a black tailcoat and white gloves, this red eyed man is as classy as can be while also maintaining a look of intimidation about him. He doesn't carry any weapons with him but will use whatever he can as one including bullets that were actually shot at him. He will do whatever it takes to serve his master and with a high amount of class along with it. Treating most problems like it's a small annoyance rather than get worked up about most things.

The master of Alucard and the only authority he respects is Sir Integra Fairbrooke Windgates Hellsing. She is a woman with long blonde hair and tan skin. She has a commanding presence that forces you to respect her. Even when facing impossible odds she remains calm and collected. Head of the Hellsing family and expert vampire hunter she keeps the population of England in a blissful ignorance of the vampire threat through her commands.

The master of Sebastian is a young boy by the name of Ciel Phantomhive. He has short blue hair and fair skin. He has an eye patch over his right eye to hide the seal that binds Sebastian to him as his servant. He is a cold person that tries not to build bonds with anyone since once the contract with Sebastian is complete he has his soul removed. Secretly he cares a lot about his servants and his late family. He views life a game of chess where he is the king and everyone else are his pawns.

These two groups of people, the Hellsing organization and the Phantomhive manor, both live in a supernatural world. Hellsing with its vampires, werewolves, and holy monstrosities, are more than ready to fight anything else that shows itself to be a threat. While the Phantomhive servants have fewer numbers they have a willpower that is rarely seen in the world of today.

The main fighting force of the Hellsing organization is the mercenary group known as the Wild Geese. Led by the exuberant Pip Beradotte, a French man with a passion for combat that is only matched by his enjoyment of life. The Wild Geese are a very brave group that will stand at the gates of hell, for the right price of coarse. They use various weapons but tend to favor the AK-47 as their primary choice. They tend to use blessed rounds to combat vampires and keep regular bullets on hand in case someone gets into the manor.

The secondary line of defense is the butler of the Hellsing estate, Walter C. Darnez. He was an expert vampire hunter and has a manner that is only matched by his skill. His weapon of choice is the use of fiber wire that he controls like a puppet master. These wires can cut through almost anything and he uses them to their absolute fullest. Along side Walter there is Seras Victoria, an ex-police officer that Alucard turned into a vampire. She is the most "normal" of the group not being a full out fighter. Her weapon of choice is a sniper rifle and the custom made one called Harkonnen, the anti-freak cannon. She can enter an enraged state when she sees or smells blood and gains her complete power but doesn't know when to stop the killing until someone does something to stop her.

The main force of the Phantomhive manor is actually only three servants. Finny is a young man who was experimented on at an early age to give him unnatural strength, to the point of knocking trees down as he runs. Typically he doesn't exactly know how to control his strength and can cause damage to others as well. Mei-Rin is an Assassin that is working as a maid. She uses twin pistols at long distances as well as a sniper rifle when she is stationary. She tends to jump from cover to cover in order to keep herself from getting cornered. Bardroy was a soldier and was known as a great rifleman and infantry unit. In combat he uses a bolt-action rifle to take out single targets from a long distance. The final member of the Phantomhive group is a noncombatant named Tanaka. He is an intelligent old man that is usually seen as a small almost comical version of himself. When his real form is used he often gives important insight to the situation but his stamina is very low and he can't hold the form for long.

**Okay I'm gonna call it quits on this chapter. Just an introduction to the groups. Let me know what ya'll think and if you've got an idea for it let me hear it. Obviously in Hellsing this takes place after the Valentine attack but before the war. As for Black Butler, well I have no clue where I could put this. Let me know what you think okay?**

**Till next time.**


	2. Enemies of the Crown

**I'm sorry about the wait for this chapter. Life isn't really cooperated with my preferred schedule and as such I've been really busy. Hope you guys can forgive me. Without further ado I give you the next chapter of Fight of the Ages!**

**Disclaimer-Hellsing and Kuroshitsuji are owned by their respective owners and not me**

While the beings of darkness serve the light there are also the beings of light who serve the darkness. In the universe that Sebastian resides there are several beings that are against him and his young master. One of the most prevalent is the grim reaper Grell Sutcliff. This red-headed reaper is a person with an undying love for Sebastian and thinks the only way to show this love is through violence.

Grell's weapon of choice is a customized death scythe in the form of a chainsaw that can cut through most of anything. His choice of clothing is a suit that doesn't include the traditional coat. Instead of the traditional coat he wears a long red coat that he took off of Ciel's aunt, Madame Red, when he killed her. He wears it off of his shoulders as a preference.

Grell's method of combat is that of a practiced assassin style with a bit more flair aiming to kill his opponent quickly. He hates getting hit in the face and will stop combat to clean off smudges from his face.

One other enemy of the Phantomhive group is the Angel, Angela/Ash. This angel will take the form of either a man or a woman to get their way and to deceive people. Their abilities include shapeshifting, regeneration, control of humans, and enhanced abilities such as strength and perception.

The next main enemy of the Phantomhive's is Aloise Trancy and his demon butler Claud. Aloise is a blond haired young man that owns the Trancy manor. His attitude is outwardly spoiled and arrogant while on the inside he is insecure and afraid of solitude. He relies on Claud to stroke is ego and to praise him. He isn't anything special in combat but knows how to fight with a sword. He tends to taunt and boast a lot in combat, but the façade is broken when he starts to bleed.

Claud is a demon that is in service to Alois. He has similar abilities to that of Sebastian and can use a sword. He is quite and usually aloof about things and doesn't care about most of anything. He wears the traditional butlers outfit and glasses.

Another servant of the Trancy house is Hannah Annafellows. She is another demon that works as a maid and servant to Aloise. She cares deeply for him and will do anything he says without question, he even removed her eye because she looked directly at him, and as a consequence she wrapped her head up to hide the injury. She is highly skilled in combat and can use weapons that she hides on her person at all times. She is the sheath of the demon slaying sword Laevateinn.

The last group of enemies that the Phantomhive's need to deal with is the triplets, Thompson, Timber, and Canterbury. These three are servants of Alois and subordinates of Hannah's. They perform most of the housework and fight as a group. They don't talk out loud and will communicate with pictures and gestures, or whisper to each other.

On the other side of the veil, the Hellsing organization deals with all sorts of enemies. Their main problem is the Organization Iscariot. The Catholic Churches assassins group is led by Father Maxwell, a devout follower of the faith and is the voice of Iscariot. He doesn't fight on the ground but leads through words and devotion. However once he is handed power he leans closer towards insanity.

One of the most feared assassins on Iscariot is Alexander Anderson. Anderson is a human who can regenerate from any wound in a matter of seconds including bullets to the head. He uses bayonets as his weapon of choice and seems to carry and limitless amount of them. They are blessed to kill vampires and ghouls. He can also travel quickly using supernatural abilities through a blessed bible. He can use these pages to restrict the movement of his enemies as well. He wears a long white trench coat that and black combat boots. This tall and insanely smiling man is terrifying to his enemies but he is truly kind to others. He will go as far as to betray his own principles in order to do what he considers right. He has access to holy artifacts that can alter human forms and will use these in order to become a better weapon of God.

The main enemy is of the Hellsing organization is the Millennium group. This is a group that is continuing what the Nazi's started in World War II, in reference to the immortality project. They are led a man known only as the Major. He is a sadistic, warmongering, insane man with a manic smile and a dream of causing World War 3. He is a bit on the heavier side with blond hair and yellow eyes that seem to gleam with malice.

The Major is known to be a pathetic shot however and can barely hit a target ten feet away. He likes destruction and has absolutely no regard for who dies so long as someone does. He has a lot of power and uses his influence to put his enemies against each other.

The Major's right hand man is a man known as the Doctor. The Doctor is a geneticist that has worked with the Major since the end of World War 2 and continues his research into resurrecting an ancient German vampire named Mina. He is the creator of most of Millennium's technology and their vampire creations.

The next in line is the Captain. He is the strong, silent, and adamant bodyguard of the Major. He has near impenetrable skin and super-human strength and speed. He is a werewolf and is an old enemy of Walter's. He is the secret weapon of Millennium and the true second in command. He doesn't really believe in the ideology of the group and is only looking for someone that is capable of killing him.

His fighting style is that of a berserker. He uses his durability and strength to his advantage. On top of that he uses two modified Mauser C96s with extremely long barrels and a never used combat knife.

The next person in line is First Lieutenant Rip van Winkle. She is one of the best soldiers in the organization and is the third in command. She is childlike sometimes but fiercely loyal to the Major but is terrified of Alucard because of her defeat by his hands in World War 2. Her fighting style is a sniper style. She uses a long flintlock rifle with magical bullets that she can control. In her words: "Tinker, tailor, soldier, sailor. My bullet punishes all without distinction!" Meaning that her bullets will hunt down all who stand in Millennium's way.

On the same level of authority as van Winkle is First Lieutenant Zorin Blitz. She is massively muscled vampire who is the commander of the zeppelin forces and is impulsive and is battle hungry. She has strange abilities that revolve around the tattoos that cover half of her body. She can use these tattoos to create illusions around the area and if she gets a hold of someone she can read their memories and create the perfect illusion for them. Her weapon is a scythe that can slice through a man with ease.

There is one person in the organization that can be considered the least human of the group. Junior Warrant Officer Schrödinger is seemingly 14 year old boy with a permanent smirk and cat ears on his head. He has a different relationship with the Major than most of the other people he commands. He has an owner and pet relationship. Schrödinger's abilities can be described by "I think, therefore I am." Meaning that so long as he believes he exists he does so. He is immortal, eternal, and omnipresent meaning he can be anywhere he believes he can be.

The final member of Millennium is Tubalcain Alhambra, or the Dandy Man. This man is a Brazilian vampire who is more of a dark horse among those in Millennium and his abilities are different than most have. He can manipulate playing cards. He uses razor sharp ones and exploding ones. He can also teleport using them and can block bullets and even stop a shot for Seras' Harkonnen with one card. Tubalcain is also immortal and regenerates. He also has the typical superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, and perception that is common among vampires.

**Aaaand its done. I'm so sorry for the long wait but as I've said I've been a little busy but now I've worked some time in to work on my stories. Thank you for your patience and I hope you stick around.**

**Till next time**


End file.
